


Соседям, с любовью.

by capsize



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: Они объявили друг другу войну на третий день заочного знакомства, после того как Крис случайно принял за мусор и выбросил старые засаленные коробки соседа сверху, назначение которых было много раз зачёркнуто и жирно обведено сверху маркером. Сосед это, конечно, просёк и отомстил, высыпав мешок с полусгнившим мусором Хемсворту под дверь. //С самого начала у них была какая-то тактика и они её придерживались (с)





	Соседям, с любовью.

**Author's Note:**

> Авторка ни в коем случае не призывает читателя к деструктивным и разрушительным действиям по отношению к ближним, в том числе соседям. Текст имеет исключительно юмористический характер и не нацелен на разжигание ненависти или любые другие плохие вещи. Make love not war!  
> \- Гвозди номер 20 – это очень большие гвозди, почти корабельные.  
> \- Корневая чакра – Муладхара - находится в основании позвоночного столба: у мужчин – в основании промежности. Муладхара чакра отвечает за поступление в материальное и энергетическое тела человека энергии Земли. Муладхара чакру ещё часто называют чакрой выживания или красной чакрой.  
> \- Хлорпротиксен – нейролептик.  
> \- Хок – сорт белых вин, выращиваемых и производимых в Германии.  
> \- Хефе – немецкий пивной напиток, производимый из пивного осадка или осадка бренди. Отличается своей дешевизной, неприятным вкусом и крепостью.  
> Эта история закончена, потому что пришла к своему логическому завершению (if you know what I mean ;)), но у неё обязательно в скором времени будет пикантно-юмористическое продолжение в виде небольшого спешла.  
> Вот такое у меня представление о романтике :)

Крис Хемсворт любил хмельное пиво, хоккей и свою замечательную хромированную Хонду. Крис Хемсворт не любил раннее утро, пробки по дороге от Хитроу и наглых мальчишек, дерзивших ему направо и налево. 

— Урод, блядь, — сплюнул он и открыл дверь своей малышки Хо, которая теперь красовалась выцарапанной на капоте надписью «хуйло». Крис подумал, что похоронит этого ублюдка, а на могиле, вместо цветов, поставит его злоебучие ключи, которые так и царапали всё что под них попадалось. 

Некоторое время назад… Хемсворт снова негромко выругался… В квартиру над ним заселился какой-то невозможно кошмарный подросток. И вывод этот Крис сделал по трём причинам — по очень громко плачущим по ночам «HIM», по харизматичному подвыванию им же на балконе, с сопутствующими скидываниями незатушенных бычков на крыши припаркованных машин и крисов же незастеклённый балкон, и по, конечно, нескончаемой вони подгоревшей еды по кухонному стояку вентиляции. 

Крис же очень и очень любил тишину по ночам и крепкий сон; он работал хирургом в большой государственной больнице и оперировал буквально каждый рабочий день, а иногда, как это бывает, и не рабочий. Они объявили друг другу войну на третий день заочного знакомства, после того как Крис случайно принял за мусор и выбросил старые засаленные коробки соседа сверху, назначение которых было много раз зачёркнуто и жирно обведено сверху маркером. Сосед это, конечно, просёк и отомстил, высыпав мешок с полусгнившим мусором Крису под дверь.

— Малолетний хуесос, — ругался себе под нос невыспавшийся и ну очень помятый Хемсворт, сдавая задом. — Ты, блядь, у меня ещё повоешь своих богомерзких педиков в три утра.

Крис услышал, как истошно заорал парктроник, и жопой почувствовал как задний бампер мягко ударился обо что-то. Или об кого-то. Он заглянул в зеркало заднего вида и увидел там дылду-паренька, поднимающегося с земли вместе с огромной художественной папкой, висевшей на худющем костлявом плече. 

— Его походу папка перевесила, — расхохотался Крис. — Шпана. 

Парень встал, отряхнулся, ткнул наотмашь средним пальцем Крису в заднее стекло, стреляя серыми-пресерыми глазами, и ускакал, почти умчался через дорогу, игнорируя пешеходный переход метрах в десяти от него. 

— Нехуй под колёса лезть, — всё ещё ржал Хемсворт.

День ему предстоял тяжёлый, но он был уверен, что справится. Как-никак Хемсворт припас парочку тузов в рукаве для своего соседа, и он был уверен, что всё пройдет как по маслу, кем бы этот мудак ни был. 

 

Когда Том Хиддлстон выбирал себе квартиру, он очень просил пустой или полупустой дом; будучи художником, он редко спал по ночам, редко ел и много пил, особенно если рисунок никак не шёл. Хиддлстон любил херес, хаос в квартире и голове и характерную только для художников хандру, которая отличалась его попытками наладить свою на хуй, как ему казалось в такие моменты, катящуюся жизнь домашней кухней по заветам Джейми Оливера и в процессе обязательными подпеваниями Вилле Валло. А ещё Хиддлстон был ужасным хамлом, чего совершенно не стыдился, и если уж кто-то начинал портить ему жизнь, то он в долгу однозначно не оставался. 

Так вот, квартира. Хиддлстон был согласен даже на бывшие цеха, нелегально переделанные в модные и копеечные лофты, даже на самую окраину города, лишь бы он мог жить по своему расписанию и не встречать каждый вечер на пороге полисменов, вежливо просящих его сделать музыку потише или потушить пожар на кухне. В результате риэлтор, толкнувший ему эту хибару в богом забытом районе, дорога от которого была только одна — мимо Хитроу, поэтому добраться отсюда куда угодно было проблемой более труднорешаемой, чем тайна смерти Караваджо, убедил наивного и покорённого видом из окна Хиддлстона, мол, соседи не шумные, половина квартир не заселена, а у вас преимущество — последний этаж, угловая квартира. Так что Томас даже внимания не обратил, что все те немногочисленные соседи как раз живут вокруг него, а в дождь в щели между окнами, которых в холодном лондонском доме было почему-то больше, чем стен, задувает, будто стен этих нет вообще. 

Хиддлстон жил в этой квартире уже с пару недель и не было ещё ни дня, когда бы он об этом не пожалел. То его коробки с одеждой вынесли в мусор, когда он их просто забыл, оставив на лестничном пролёте, то долбят ему по трубам с утра пораньше, когда он всю ночь сидел за холстом и утолкался спать только к пяти утра, то запихнут в почтовый ящик годовую стопку рекламок так, что они вываливаются все на Тома, когда он его открывает. А сейчас же хуйло с нижнего этажа (которому Том, конечно, не забыл сказать о том, что он хуйло) умудрился сбить его с ног своей огромной хромированной задницей, даже не попросив извинений. Хиддлстон уже понял, что и здесь тоже долго он не проживёт. Прошлое его место жительства — общежитие при худвузе запомнилось ему только тем, что Том изучил все возможные и невозможные способы, которыми можно отмыть перемешанные с клеем масляные краски от волос, потому что его соседи оказались чертовски ревнивыми уебанами, то вымогающими у Хиддлстона советов по курсовым проектам (только лишь потому что лизали зад всем их преподам разом, подкатывая к лучшему студенту на курсе у всех на глазах), то ломающими томову мебель, потому что его снова ставили всем в пример. С квартирами Тому однозначно не везло. 

Сейчас же, три месяца назад получив диплом, Хиддлстон устроился к какому-то очень богатому аристократу писать всю его многочисленную семью, так что работы у него было навалом, и даже больше. Он просто надеялся, что сможет пожить здесь спокойно какое-то время, а потом — кто его знает? Этот аристократ ему отлично платит, он мог бы собрать вещи (два свитера, джинсы, пальто и краски, краски, краски), наклеить на этюдник наклейку с надписью «from London to infinity» или «all aboard» и укатить в красный закат. Или Италию, например. 

Хиддлстон замечтался ужасно — его грели мысли о переезде, а после тяжёлого рабочего дня он и вовсе был сам не свой и понял, что что-то не так, только когда рука вместо уже привычного промёрзшего металла не коснулась чего-то такого же холодного, но липучего и густого. Он подтянул шапку на лоб повыше и страшно выпучил глаза: дверь была вымазана дешёвой строительной краской цвета… ммм… свежих помоев, и через всю дверь тянулась длинная и глубокая борозда царапины. Такая, будто бы её долго и с силой ковыряли.

 

 

Ну, допустим, Крису пришлось заскочить в строительный магазин на днях за всякими мелочами вроде шила потолще, несколькими мешками гипса, парочкой гвоздей номер двадцать… Ну а что? Полки на балконе, может, прибить захотел. 

 

 

Хиддлстон только если носом от обиды не захлюпал. Ещё на двери, на ту же самую краску, был прилеплен тонкий листок, на котором вырезанными из газет буквами была набрана фраза: «Так тебе и надо, шпана». 

— Какая ж, блядь, безвкусица, — злился Хиддлстон, вытирая руку об и так всегда перемазанные краской узкие джинсы, чтобы взять ключи и открыть-таки дверь. — Мой сосед — долбоёб.

Томас, кстати, ни разу так и не задумался, почему у него не сложились отношения ни с одними соседями. Он даже и мысли не мог допустить, что дело может быть в нём. 

По своему горькому опыту (у Тома снова зачесалось темечко — это чувство невымытого до конца с годами клея не перепутать ни с чем) Хиддлстон знал, что чем дальше — тем страшнее будет месть. Из сложившийся ситуации, по мнению Тома, выхода было два — идти мириться или продолжать войну. Мириться он не хотел ни при каких обстоятельствах — это хуйло старпёрское, который доживал свои жалкие деньки в квартире под ним, сделал всё, чтобы Томас его ненавидел. И Хиддлстон, конечно, уже знал, что этот чмошник с кризисом среднего возраста и комплексами по поводу своей мужественности (нет, ну вы видели его тачку?) живёт один и никогда никого к себе не водит. Импотент херов. Мириться? Нет. Никогда.  
Продолжать войну тоже было довольно сомнительным выходом, но раз уж один из двух вариантов неприемлем наверняка, то из двух зол, как говорится, выбирают меньшее. Нужно было сделать что-то такое, что бы сразу, прямо с ходу заявило наглому олдбою о его поражении, и он бы принял его, встав на колени, поцеловав землю под томовыми ногами. 

Хулиганство родилось в его голове само собой. Нужно же было что-то такое, что было бы в его, Хиддлстона, духе — красивое, тонкое, живописное, но при этом подлое донельзя. Пару мешков земли осталось у него на балконе после того, как он привёз и пересадил свои любимые хохлатки, стоящие в кадках на полу почти по всей квартире, за цветами он обязательно съездит завтра — совсем недалеко есть потрясающий рынок, туда можно и на велосипеде сгонять. А пока что Том ужасно устал и всё, чего он хотел — это горячую ванную и немного привести дверь в человеческий вид. 

Хиддлстон переоделся, накинув на себя рабочий халат, завязал отросшие и плохо крашеные чёрной хной волосы в неопрятный хвост и пихнул в карман халата резиновые перчатки, а в уши наушники. Растворитель, как и всегда, был где-то среди бесконечных бутылок, банок и баночек, которыми было захламлено всё и везде — по большей части вокруг как раз таки хохлаток. Том заглянул в ванную, нашёл там искомое и включил набираться горячую, почти кипяток, воду. 

Взглянув на дверь под новым углом, Хиддлстон понял, что выглядит она просто потрясно. Он оттёр всю лишнюю краску и сбегал за своим старым, почти засохшим акрилом или темперой, тюбики были ещё с первого курса и ярлычки вытерлись совсем. Пара крупных щетинных кистей, наскоро разведённый водой и водкой акрил, валик и немного чистого творчества — простой секрет успеха, считал Том. 

Очнулся он только тогда, когда на его плечо опустилась чья-то тяжёлая рука. 

Хиддлстон обернулся и увидел взрослого, статного, большого мужчину. Он был носат, небрит и чертовски зол. Он что-то орал, и крик обрывками прорывался через наушники, пока этот же самый мужчина не выдернул наушник и не начал повторять всё то, что орал до этого:

— Мудозвон ты малолетний! Руки бы, блядь, тебе оторвать! Открывай давай, чего сидишь?!

Томас сидел прямо на полу, поджав под себя ноги. Он выплюнул кисть, которую держал в зубах, и снова по привычке обтёр грязные руки об одежду. Было видно, что на этом потасканном халате цвета хаки он оставлял отпечатки своих ладоней не раз и не два.

— Вы кто вообще?! Орать прекратите!

— Я тебе, блядь, сейчас так заору! Открой живо! Ты затопишь меня, ублюдок! У меня и так уже по стояку не капает, блядь, а льётся!

Хиддлстон хотел было ответить что-то вроде «так подрочите, раз льётся, или подлечите», но потом в мгновение понял, что если он его затопит, значит этот хабал незатыкающийся живёт под ним, а над Томом никого нет, значит он…

— Забыл воду закрыть! — и умотал обратно в квартиру, только если без свиста.

Хемсворт готов был к чему угодно, только не к этому: худющий, нахохлившийся по щелчку пальцев мальчишка, да ещё и художник, судя по всему. За какой-то час работы похеренная дверь расцвела нежными хионодоксами и тонкими, едва заметными трещинками подсохшего белого акрила. Хемсворт про себя усмехнулся, открыл дверь с размаху, и пошёл в квартиру с искреннем желанием парню помочь. Его, правда, обматерили с ног до головы, когда поняли, что он и есть тот самый хрен, живущий под ним, но помощь молча приняли и выставили, не извинившись. 

Всю ночь Хемсворт не мог уснуть, локти кусая от того, что он придумал сотворить. Эта мысль буквально руки ему жгла, не давая покоя, поэтому, проворочавшись до двух часов ночи, он нацепил на лоб фонарик на резинке и нашёл в кладовке огромный пластиковый таз, больше похожий на корыто. Он не видел его уже много лет, и таз этот даром ему не нужен — не жалко выкинуть, потому что налипший и присохший гипс отмывать не было никакого желания. 

 

Хотя незапланированный потоп (и Хиддлстон готов был поклясться, что его сосед ужасно преувеличивает касательно того, что у него там капает, а что льётся) и принёс некоторые плюсы — увидеть Хемсворта вблизи оказалось очень приятным событием; отказаться от намеченного плана он не мог. Война — это война, и ждать, когда всё само собой разрулится, было нельзя. 

И Томас ну никак не ожидал, что случайность, спровоцированную испорченной по вине соседа дверью, он воспримет как ответный ход и подготовит что-то для него так скоро. Господи, смотрите, какая прелесть. 

Его славный, натёртый до блеска нежно-зелёный велосипед, прикованный по своему обыкновению рядом с главным входом, теперь больше напоминал мумию: залитый гипсом так, что помогут только молоток и долото, обмотанный поверху бинтами. Длинные распущенные концы бинтов поднимались от сильного хмурого ветра, и это пугало не меньше, чем фантазия этого мудака, помноженная на его физические характеристики. Где-то глубоко в душе, на доли секунды, Тому стало очень страшно; но злость и обида взяли своё. Поймав такси, он всё-таки отправился на рынок, дабы с ещё большим удовольствием претворить свой план в жизнь. 

 

Теперь Крис наверняка ждал от мальца какой-то ответной подлости, но уже с любопытством, заменившим бушевавшую доселе злость. Что-то было в нём такое; его хотелось зацепить, развести на слабо и понт, а потом вычитать ему наставническую нравоучительную лекцию на все возможные и невозможные темы. Посмотреть, как эта тоща костлявая будет пучить глазюки и надувать губы тонкие, будто старческие, а потом орать не своим голосом. Всё это не столько забавляло или развлекало Хемсворта, сколько доставляло чистое, близкое к катарсису удовольствие. Настолько, что неспавший всю ночь Крис был очень бодр и весел, подглядывая за обнаружившим велосипедную подлянку Хиддлстоном.  
Но тем не менее, Хемсворт старался держаться настороже. Бережёного и бог бережёт, так ведь? Следующим утром он заглянул своим пытливым глазом в каждую щель, куда могла протиснуться гнида соседская — и на балкон, и во все окна, и машина на несоколиный взгляд штатного хирурга с третьего этажа была вполне цела и невредима. Так что к тому моменту, как недешёвый крисов ботинок, занесённый через порог в попытке выбраться на работу, впечатался в свежую мокрую землю, он совсем растерял свою хвалёную бдительность. 

— Ну, — тянул он, оглядывая масштаб катастрофы. — Пиздец.

Весь его порожек был окопан свежим чернозёмом, а по краю насыпи, так, чтобы дверь, открывшись, не задела и не сломала, были высажены восемь огромных, восхитительных хризантем. Их белые лепестки были на взгляд нежнее сливок. 

— Потрясающий жест, — Хемсворт разулся и носком уже испачканного ботинка расковырял просвет в земле, на который можно было бы наступить и не запачкаться. - Но ты всё равно хуесос.

 

На следующий вечер Хиддлстон заметил, что хризантемы теперь красуются в новеньких вазонах на балконе соседа. Он не любил, буквально ненавидел, когда кто-то превращал стратегический выпад соперника в своё преимущество. Это была излюбленная тактика самого Хиддлстона, ведь он знал, что часто демонстрация своего эго и умения выходить из положения не то что сухим и с гордо поднятой головой, так ещё и сытым, мытым и не битым, есть ни что иное, как демонстрация силы и военной одарённости, что бесит и унижает соперника, и воспринимается ничуть не хуже, чем подбитый глаз или расцарапанная машина. 

Решив, что хризантемы слишком уж симпатично смотрятся на балконе этого амбала (Хиддлстон чуть со смеху не покатился, представив себе, как эта туша хабалья копается в горшочках с землёй), Томас принялся думать, как бы ему их подпортить. Варианты: краски, но это могло бы сойти за повторение; залить их кипятком, чтобы они пожухли все, но мало ли, вдруг он попадёт в эту наглую рожу, и тогда кранты ему; пошвыряться в них чем-нибудь, но тут тоже — мало ли. Был даже вариант обоссать их; но всё не то. Ложась спать (сегодня, наконец-то, пораньше), идея снова осенила его ни с того ни с сего. 

 

Хемсворт этим вечером смотрел хоккей по кабельному. Матч — Миннесота Уайлд против Хьюстон Аэрос. Миннесота, конечно, вели, но Хемсворт не сдавался и упорно болел за Хьюстон уже много-много лет, потому что прожил там почти половину своей жизни. Он подскакивал на диване от волнения так, что тот чуть не трескался, много орал так, что соседушка сверху херачил по трубам со всей силы, впервые, видимо, решив уснуть по человеческому расписанию, и, конечно, заливался пивом по самое не могу. Между периодами он бегал очень волнительно курить, косясь всегда на экран телевизора, переживая, что что-то пропустит. Когда закончился второй период, его немного попустило — свои продули однозначно; и это событие тоже нужно было перекурить. Он снова вылез на балкон и повёл носом — сухость стояла совсем не свойственная для конца октября, а весь его балкон был будто из лейки облит. Сверху, с балкона этого мерзавца, послышалось вошканье и тихий мат уже знакомого голоса. Потом Хемсворт увидел, как то ли простыня, то ли пододеяльник развернулся, почти коснувшись высокого балконного поребрика. Крис готов был поклясться, что не понимает, что происходит, пока ему в лицо не прилетело перьев на горсти три, не меньше. 

 

Хиддлстон всегда жаловался, что перья из его старого одеяла так и лезут. Вспарывая его и пересыпая несколько горстей в пустой пододеяльник, он рассуждал, что если перьев станет меньше, то и лезть они будут не так сильно. 

 

Весь балкон Хемсворта, двор под ними, клумбы, всё было устлано белыми и серыми гусиными перьями. Они поднимались в воздух и опускались, волнуемые лёгким осенним ветром, оседали на землю, как снег или пепел, и оба соседа однозначно соврали, если бы сказали, что не засмотрелись на эту красоту, приправленную тусклым свечением уличных фонарей. 

На следующее утро, когда Крис ужасно спешил на работу, его застал врасплох мужчина, управдом или что-то в этом роде. Они редко пересекались, потому что Хемсворт был спокойным, работящим и одиноким — образчик соседства и товарищества. И только с появлением Хиддлстона жизнь в этом доме поменялась почти у всех.

— Вы как думаете, это нормально?

— Доброе утро, мистер Смит!

Мистер Смит ещё сильнее бесился от его спокойствия. 

— Мало того, что вы тут по ночам с этим новеньким мальчишкой живое выступление на трубах даёте, так ещё и перьями весь двор изгадили!

— Ну что ж вы, мистер Смит, — Хемсворт ковырялся ключом в ручке, открывая машину, на капоте которой всё ещё красовалась работа мастера ключа и заточки. — Перья — моя вина. Я вчера, представляете, хоккей смотрел и так разволновался, что подушку надвое порвал. Видели бы вы, на что теперь похожа моя спальня, не то что ваши клумбы!

 

Хиддлстон, как сам себе назло, всё это случайно услышал. 

Томас ждал ответного жеста от соседа, находясь в томительной, почти болезненной прострации. С одной стороны — этот сосед, чьё имя он, кстати, до сих пор не знал и знать вряд ли хотел, вроде бы не желает ему зла, вовсе наоборот — фактически покрывает его перед управдомом. Все его козни в сочетании с таким шикарным упущенным шансом (наябедничать, подколоть, выселить надоедливого дятла в конце-то концов) становились похожи на гипертрофированный юношеский максимализм, приобретший с возрастом у уже пожившего мужчины приступы маниакального расстройства с острой потребностью в разрушении, не иначе. Причины, которые выдумывал Том, больше походили на горячечный бред — первобытное желание войны? Такой: пакостной, без особого ущерба или вреда здоровью, но всё равно войны. Может, личная неприязнь к Тому? Или, что ещё страшнее, симпатия? Да они же не знакомы толком — ни одного человеческого диалога, только ругань, мат и мелкое хулиганство. В то, что Том просто смог взять его на слабо, Хиддлстон верить отказывался и даже мысли такой не допускал. Где он, и где этот?.. «Этот» всё ж таки вызывал у моложавого и своенравного Томаса некоторого рода трепет, объяснить который было так же сложно, как и разобраться в причинах их вражды. Поэтому и ждал — то ли в гости с примирениями, то ли в жбан со всей дури.

К Хеллоуину Хиддлстона совсем повело от скуки — одинаковые морды одинакового семейства, которых он писал, одинаково невкусная покупная еда вроде хумуса или другой супер-веганской травы, одинаковые дороги и пробки, бесконечные пробки и, конечно, одинаковые грустные ночи в холодной постели, которые он делил разве что со средне сухим вишнёвым хересом и своей правой рукой, а иногда и обеими. Так что он, не будь дураком, решил, что пора это исправить. Хотя бы на сегодняшний вечер. 

Том вырядился, напомадился с ног до головы, завил кудрями волосы и подхватился в любимый клуб с очень нелюбимым названием. В «Холостяке» всегда есть чем заняться, есть с кем и есть под чем; так что Хиддлстон, будучи ужасно требовательным к эстетической стороне вопроса, плевал на незвучное название, делая скидку и на музыку, и на всегда разбавленный бар. 

На самом же деле это было фактически единственное место, где двадцатидвухлетний гей мог бы провести своё время без риска для кошелька, репутации или жизни. 

 

К тому моменту, как Хемсворт закончил ковыряться в своём внезапно располневшем ящике с инструментами, выбирая нужные, подлатывая и отчищая пострадавшие в последней схватке, он уже было подумал, что сосед его, имеющий привычку оповещать всех и всегда о своём нахождении дома, либо помер (и тогда бог ему судья), либо съехал (и за это стоило бы выпить). Но со всех сторон радостная весть никак почему-то не поднимала Хемсворту настроение. На долю секунды ему показалось, что он начал переживать — и верно, не случилось ли что? 

Он вышел на балкон, слегка подрагивая от озноба, но тем не менее закурил. Крис задумался — если парень съехал, может это его вина? Думать о том, что с новеньким что-то случилось, он не хотел. Крис всегда говорил — плохие мысли ворошить, только беду кликать. Но вот над тем, что Крис мог банально выселить паренька, он поневоле задумался куда крепче, чем хотелось бы: довёл-таки мальца! Он же тощий, ну ей богу, харкнёшь на него — пополам переломится. Да на него смотреть жалко; один его вид вызывает неуёмное желание его покормить, а Крис его так, считай, на износ… 

Из раздумий Хемсворта вывел хлопок открывающейся балконной двери и тихой шёпот: 

— Дай мне, — голос Крис не знал. — Том, дай мне закурить.

Любопытство, конечно, кошку сгубило, но Крис никогда в жизни не ассоциировал себя с этим животным, так что решил пока что ничего не предпринимать и занять наблюдательные позиции. Одно он уже выяснил точно — его соседа звали Том.

— У тебя есть выпить?

— Я просил тебя взять из бара бутылку.

— Наплевать, мне и так хорошо.

Шёпот был жаркий, громкий. Крис догадывался, откуда это — не нарушать атмосферу, не включать свет, иначе они обнаружат что-то, чего видеть и знать вовсе не хотели. Ну, в случае с гостем Тома, Хемсворт был уверен на все сто, что включенный свет его только порадует. Томас был наглым юнцом с обострённым чувством прекрасного, на взгляд Криса, слишком худым и будто бы к людям не приученным, диковатым, но вместе с тем в этой наглости и дикости было что-то от первородной страсти, от первобытной жажды жизни, крови и мести. И, надо признать, это завораживало и заводило.

Тем временем голоса на балконе стихли, и Хемсворт почти было решил, что они уже ушли в комнату продолжать, так сказать, вечер, но вдруг его уха коснулся еле слышный стон: низкий, вульгарный до ужаса, но с тем сладкий, будто патока вязкая. 

И Крис, даже не задумываясь, рыгнул громко и с оттягом. Пара птиц, сидевших на растущем по близости дереве, слетели вмиг, испугавшись. 

— Блядь, — беспомощно выругался Том. — Хью, сладкий…

Хемсворт, услышав это томное и расстроенное «сладкий», ещё и заржал, будто кобыла годовалая. Вот же пиндос манерный, а. Притащил кого-то к себе на одну ночь, так ещё и тянет эти свои лестные и лицемерные прозвища таким голосом, будто кончит сию секунду от одного вида этого съёма на одну ночь. Он со злостью потушил бычок, сплюнул горькую от никотина слюну вниз, прямо на клумбы мистера Смита, и ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью, оставив Хиддлстона наедине с его юношеской неспособностью завести нормальные отношения. Крис поймал себя на мысли: он однозначно хотел бы ещё раз услышать, как Том стонет. 

 

Хиддлстон, услышав хлопок балконной двери, мгновенно понял, что вечер провалился. Он непривычно ласково выставил Хью, или Хэнка, или Хесуса (Том так и не расслышал его имени в клубе и очень надеялся, что не ошибся, назвав мужчину первым, что пришло на ум), не дав тому спуститься ниже второй базы. Том, расстроенный, забрал в свободный узел спутанные кудри, снял с себя майку на двух лямках всю со всех сторон расшитую пайетками, накинул на голые плечи шерстяной плед и, по привычке, вышел на балкон. Закурив, он свесил голову вниз, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в окнах своего сволочи-соседа. Жизни не даёт, уехать запрещает (велосипед-то кто испортил?!), теперь вот и трахаться мешает… Ну что ж такое?!

— Спасибо, блядь, большое! Хуйло!

— Не за что, хуесос, — с усмешкой протянули снизу. 

Том, не надеявшийся, что его услышат, залился красным и невесомо скрылся из поля осязания и понимания соседа снизу. 

 

Что делать дальше — у Криса было несколько вариантов. Один из первых был — забаррикадировать ему дверь. Запаять, приклеить, забить досками на гвоздях-пятнашках, но спустя некоторое время раздумий и мучений до него-таки дошло, что весело в этой ситуации будет только Хемсворту и то — не очень долго, а Том же либо спалит ему хату (и суд его оправдает), либо, что более вероятно, наймёт адвоката и составит иск, приписав туда все уже имеющие крисовы заслуги. Где-то как раз во время выбора гвоздей, его ненаглядный сосед привёл в дом какого-то мудака великовозрастного, и Крис готов был поклясться, что, пока подглядывал в глазок за этим скрывающимся за горизонтом и лестничной площадкой съёмом, чуть не вынес с ноги собственную дверь, чтобы выскочить и начистить ему наглое ебло. И, надо сказать, видок у него был тот ещё: мало того, что морда косая, а ноги были настолько колесом, что Крис сразу и не понял — ржать над ним или завидовать, так ещё и на лице нашли своё отражение такая вселенская печаль и скорбь из-за того, что его спровадила из дому несостоявшаяся нимфоманка, так и не позволив прикоснуться к запретному плоду. С одной стороны, Хемсворт был рад, что у них так ничего и не срослось, и даже немного гордился, понимая, что виноват по большей части в этом он один, но с другой стороны злился, просто таки полыхал ненавистью ко всему миру и к Тому в частности. Как это — он кого-то к себе привёл?! 

Хемсворт перепугался, когда обнаружил себя вскрывающим соседский щиток в попытках перерезать ему электричество. Крис никогда не замечал за собой особенной вспыльчивости или вспышек гнева, но подобный вандализм явно был перебором. Он поймал сам себя, выхватив из реальности, из эмоциональности, и усмехнулся, когда в голову пришла эта фраза — «вспышка гнева». Хемсворт упёрся лбом в холодную крашеную в зябкий зелёный цвет стену, выдыхая, расслабляясь. Одна вспышка с ним однозначно уже случилась. Словно комета ему в соседнюю квартиру рухнула. 

Так или иначе, Крис решил, что без ответного удара, желательнее поддых, Томас не останется однозначно. Он думал об этом три тихих, но пасмурных дня; сосед был на удивление молчалив и загадочно отстранён. Его присутствие угадывалось по каким-то тонким деталям, понятным только одному Хемсворту, как-то случайно выучившему его расписание и привычки. К концу третьего дня Крис понял, что выдохся — в голову ничего не шло настолько, что он готов был сдаться и принять поражение со всеми его последствиями. Крис хмуро, словно туча грозовая, доработал на удивление безлюдный день, нехотя собрался, сложился, оделся и поплёлся к машине, предчувствуя такую же неохотную, медлительную и неловкую дорогу домой, и вечер, и ночь, и завтра, и жизнь. В три эти демилитаризованные дня Хемсворт чувствовал себя как никогда потерянным.

Подойдя к машине, припаркованной через дорогу от больницы (кто-то опоздал, кто-то проебал пропуск, у кого-то голова не на месте), он, как и всегда, по привычке выбирал из-под дворников рекламки и проспектики, напиханные туда в пестрящем изобилии. Хемсворт бездумно перебирал их в руках, расфокусированным взглядом пробегаясь по надписям: эзотерика, мистика, проктология, обучение английскому, как иностранному, венерология, поварское дело: «Если ты с нами, то ты Шеф»… Крис аж поперхнулся, думая, что если бы Том был с ними, их бы скорее всего закрыли за незаконное изготовление взрывоопасных стейков и начинённых перцем, словно тротилом, каннеллони. 

Хемсворт философски подумал, что всё гениальное почти всегда результат случайности, попихал небрежно листовки по карманам и умчался домой. 

 

Проснулся Хиддлстон в какую-то несусветную рань для себя — часов в одиннадцать. Проснулся и понял, что уже четвёртый день вокруг него творится какое-то сущее волшебство. Он не вляпывается круглосуточно в краску или гипс, никто не орёт на него и не портит его имущество, не долбит по трубам… Да вот вообще ничего. Тишина. И сам Том отчего-то несвойственно тих. Неужели эта война кончилась? 

Да как же. Сегодня он утвердил эскизы самого поместья и ещё несколько пожеланий, вроде неба поголубее, травы позеленее, окон побольше. Он как раз опустил задницу на треножный стул, когда в заднем кармане у него завибрировал вызов. 

— Алло. 

— Томас? 

— Томас, да, — он взглянул на номер, оторвавшись от этюдника. Он художник-фрилансер, мало ли кто может ему звонить. — Вы по поводу заказа? 

— Ну… Вы записаны у нас на консультацию… На вечер, на восемь часов. 

— Какая консультация? — что-то у него нехорошо ёкнуло под сердцем. 

— Консультация у врача-проктолога. В восемь. Вы придёте? 

— Вы ошиблись номером, — сухо плюнул он и бросил трубку. 

Он пытался отвадить себя от мысли, что позвонили ему не случайно, но всё было тщетно. В около конспирологические аргументы вроде: «много ли на свете Томасов с похожим номером», «много ли на свете Томасов с непохожим номером» и «много ли вообще на свете Томасов» Хиддлстон верил с трудом и натяжкой, поэтому где-то под десятым правым ребром засела и нежилась паранойя. Через полчаса его телефон снова зазвонил.

— Добрый вечер! — радостно вскрикнули на том конце. — Томас, правильно?

— Томас, — с некоторым испугом протянул Хиддлстон.

— Я представляю центр самопознания «Вселенная и я»! Вы оставляли вопрос на нашем сайте…

— Господи прости, какой вопрос? На каком сайте?

— На сайте юнивёрс нижнее подчёркивание энд нижнее подчёркивание ми дат юкэй, конечно, — сказал бодрый молодой голос так, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся как кофе на завтрак, как третий закон ньютона, как то, что Том никогда никаких вопросов не оставлял. — У нас вы можете задать любой интересующий вас вопрос, и ответит вам лучший консультант по самопознанию!

— И сегодня это вы?

— Да, именно я, — заверили без тени скромности.

— Ну, давай, лучший консультант по саморазвитию…

— Самопознанию.

— Да плевать. Давай, что я там у тебя спросил.

— Вы написали, что у вас проблема с открытием корневой чакры, — Томас, не практикующий ни йогу, ни тантру, ни аюрведу, всё равно знал, где находится корневая чакра. — И что вы не можете держать равновесие в позе собаки головой вниз…

Хиддлстон, кажется, услышал, как покраснел лучший консультант. Том, нервно посмеиваясь, искренне извинился за такой глупый вопрос и сказал, что всё это — постыдное недоразумение, он ни в коем не хотел никого обидеть. Консультант ничего не понял, сдержанно извинения принял и пообещал его номер из клиент-листа стереть. К третьему звонку Том умудрился свести дебит с кредитом и понять, у кого может быть такое чувство юмора. Какое же его сосед быдло, честное слово. Проктологи, корневые чакры… Как же у него рвёт задницу, видимо, раз он только об этом думать и может. 

— Мы хотели бы ответить на ваш вопрос. Консультация о ЗППП у подростков-школьников возможна в случае…

— Вы оставляли запрос! Отвечая на него, можно сказать, что есть три способа снять венец безбрачия — и все три мы практикуем! На сеанс, проведённый по скайпу, в этом месяце скидка…

— Ваш заказ: лот номер одна тысяча сто восемьдесят пять, подтверждаете? Только у нас наши чоконутые логисты попутали конские с щупальцами, типо… И цвет будет не королевский голубой, а воды пляжа Бонди, — Том ручался, он услышал гнусавое и прокуренное «бля». — Устроит? Там он такой, типо прозрачный. Нормально?

Всем и каждому Том, психуя, разъяснял, что его номер следует удалить, больше никогда ему не звонить и забыть его голос, как страшный сон. Он знал, что не объяснишь сейчас, потом будет только хуже. К закату работу уже нужно было сворачивать, потому что лампы, натыканные тут и там по всему саду, отдавали скорее оттенками свежей мочи, чем дневным светом, а писать, пусть даже этюды, во вырви глаз желтизне было выше его чувства прекрасного. К тому моменту Томас нервно дёргался на каждый шелест, шорох и шёпот, доносившийся до него; он был измотан и истрёпан, а тонкие листы с карандашными зарисовками лепнины, дверных ручек и окон — каждого в отдельности, никак не хотели всем скопом влезать в папку. Томас с трудом держал себя в руках. Томас был на миллиметр от истошного и полного беспомощного отчаяния крика в пустоту и закатное небо, исписанное багряным. 

— Алло! — бессильно и растерянно простонал Хиддлстон, в очередной раз отвечая на входящий вызов. 

— Доброго вечера! — голоса менялись, но заметно это не было вовсе, все как один радостные, громкие, веселящиеся. Мерзость какая. — Мы поможем выучить английский вам, вашим деткам, даже вашим бабушкам и дедушкам! Английский никогда ещё не был проще!..

— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь! — всё-таки заорал во всю глотку Том и бросил не просто трубку, он бросил телефон, буквально швырнув его со всей силы. Тот пару раз беспомощно отскочил от земли, моргнув экраном, а потом с треском уронился в садовый фонтанчик, находящийся чуть ниже в саду.

Хиддлстон ехал домой злой, без музыки в ушах и белый как полотно. Чтобы купить такой телефон, ему нужно будет отписать ещё с десяток портретов. Это же, по всем канонам голливудской драмы, был блядский подарок его бывшего мудака-бойфренда. 

К чёрту. На хуй. Он завязывает с человеческим общением и срочно начинает пить откуда-нибудь возьмущийся хлорпротиксен, заливаясь при этом либо хок, привезённым родителями невесть откуда, а затем и хефе, если денег совсем не будет. 

По приезду домой Том обнаружил ещё один ожидающий его сюрприз: приличных размеров подарочная коробка, замотанная в бумагу, блестящую, как белый опал. Надо же, удивлялся Томас. Надо же какая неожиданность. В такую коробку может поместиться что угодно — и платье, и кисти, и сорочки, и даже какая-нибудь небольшая минималистская картина в тонком багете. Хидллстон осмотрел её со всех сторон и попробовал приподнять — тяжёлая. Сверху на ней красовался огромных размеров васильковый бант, и вся эта композиция чертовски Тому понравилась. Получить подарок после такого устрашающего своей изощрённой фантасмагорией дня было словно бальзам на душу: успокоиться, порадоваться, а там глядишь и примерить что-нибудь. Томас часто получал что-нибудь такое, что можно померить, что бы с него отлично снималось, и что стоило бы ещё неприличней, чем выглядело. Ему как-то даже в голову не пришло, от кого этот подарок мог быть.

Он зашёл в дом, разулся, скинул куртку и даже чайник поставил, потому что промёрз до самых косточек, и чего-нибудь горячего хотелось до дрожи в тонких кистях, которые не грела ни куртка, ни вязаные перчатки без пальцев. Открыв коробку (разорвав всё в клочки от нетерпения, надорвав кое-где и шикарный бант, который намеревался сохранить и пристроить куда-нибудь, чтобы красиво было), он понял, что внутри была большая и увесистая книга. Завёрнутая в ещё какие-то бумажки, стилизованные под старые газеты, но точно, совершенно наверняка книга. С трудом разорвав несколько слоёв и этой упаковки, Хиддлстону показалось, что у него снова начались нервные тики, как когда-то давно в забытом и очень далёком детстве. 

 

— Ваш ребенок будет рад такому подарку! — сказала девушка, заматывающая книгу в пятый слой бумаги.  
— О, я очень надеюсь! — хохотал красноносый и полупьяный от съедавшей его злорадности Хемсворт.

 

Томас пулей вылетел из квартиры, забыв закрыть дверь, слетел на третий этаж и заколотил в дверь с силой, с какой Геракл со львом не боролся. Как только дверь устояла — не понятно. 

— Открывай, сука! Я знаю, ты дома!

Дверь открылась неспеша и нехотя. По ту сторону порога Хемсворт явил свою довольную рожу, в которую сразу же и получил той самой книжкой, которую подарил. 

— Ты, мудак, ты совсем крышей поехавший! Фанатик! Ладно, ладно, грёбаный детский сад — двери, краски, гипс… Это я понимаю, окей, это, бля, хотя бы поначалу было весело. Но сегодня! Ты превзошёл сам себя! — Том злился почти на пределе своей эмоциональности, вспыхивая и перегорая на глазах у Криса, словно спичка. Они так и стояли на пороге, пока Хиддлстон полыхал ненавистью. — Центр саморазвития? Проктология? ЗППП у школьников? Силиконовый конский хер? Ты серьёзно? Тебе лет-то сколько? Я тебе в сыновья гожусь, у меня и то шутки не такие… такие… Да уебанские шутки у тебя! И сам ты уебан, понятно?

— Слушай, парнишка… — начал было Хемсворт, но Том его, конечно, перебил, даже не заметив, что его визави открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Да какой я тебе парнишка, на хуй! А это? — Хиддлстон попытался ещё раз приложить его книгой. — Это? Академический рисунок для чайников? Ты рехнулся!

— Ладно, Томас, — Крис ловко перехватил руки, крепко вцепившиеся в книгу, и уже начинал немного выходить из себя. Он не любил, когда его не слушают. — Послушай…

— Нет это ты послушай! — снова выплюнули ему в лицо. — Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь, ничегошеньки, а уже лезешь меня жизни учить! Мы ни разу не говорили, мы, блядь, даже не знакомы, а ты уже меня ненавидишь. А всё почему? Почему, а? Потому что ты — скотина редкостная, и выкинул половину моих вещей, приняв их за мусор. А сегодня я, разозлившись, разбил телефон, потому что, по твоему велению, мне целый день наяривает каждая первая сомнительная контора в Лондоне!

— Томас…

— Не называй меня по имени! — Том смотрел зло и дико, совершенно перестав себя контролировать. Красивые серые глаза потемнели, сузились внимательно и подозрительно, а тонкие губы изогнулись в оскал. — Пусти меня! — он тряхнул руками, вырываясь. — Урод!

Его сосед — истеричка редкостная, конечно, но таких криков, да ещё и с руко-, вернее книгоприкладством, Хемсворт однозначно не ожидал. На самом деле он и сам чувствовал, что чуть-чуть, самую капельку палку перегнул. 

На следующий день, возвращаясь с работы, Хиддлстон снова увидел под своей дверью коробку. От кого она, он, конечно же, догадался в момент и открывал уже с оглядкой и опаской — мало ли, что там лежит. Хлопушка с красками холи, какая-нибудь очередная издёвка или… Этот мудак был способен на многое, многим больше, чем сам Том. Тем не менее, Хиддлстон однозначно для себя решил, что отвечать не будет ни при каких условиях. 

В коробке, похожей на шляпную, был высокий глазированный шоколадом торт, на котором тонкой кремовой каллиграфией было выведено «Прости, Томас».

 

Утром Крис обнаружил подаренный им торт стекающим по лобовому стеклу его Хо. Но кусочка, судя по всему, там всё-таки не хватало. 

 

Дня через два после торта (Том отметил, что он был очень и очень вкусным, и еле сдержался, чтобы не слопать весь в один присест) Хиддлстону позвонили. Ему пришлось одолжить небольшую старую мобилку, как выразился его близкий друг, но зато он остался на связи. 

— Здравствуйте! Это Томас? — Томаса словно током ударило дежавю. Неужели опять? 

— Да, Томас, — скрипя зубами, ответил он. 

— Вас беспокоит курьерская служба доставки. Мы хотели бы уточнить, где можно сегодня передать вам посылку до семи вечера. 

— Я до темна за городом, так что… Что за посылка? 

— Не могу вам сказать. А после семи? 

— От кого? 

— Отправитель пожелал остаться неизвестным.

— Опять этот сукин сын… Ладно. Давайте в центре, под землёй.

На этот раз коробка была маркирована магазином художественных товаров. Том вертел её в руках и боролся с желанием выкинуть сейчас же, не глядя; но терпел. Козёл-сосед хотел его подмаслить и выпросить прощения, тыкая пальцами в небо, выбирая совершенно стереотипные подарки. Вот что там может быть? «Прости меня», выложенное пастелью? Акварелью? Вылепленные из клячки буквы? Чушь какая. Чтобы там ни было, Том обязательно выбросит это так же показательно, так и торт. 

Набор кистей из колонка Хиддлстон, конечно, не выкинул. А одну из них, на древке которой была гравировка «Томасу», поставил на самое видно место в своём краско-художественном будуаре. Ладно, возможно, его сосед не такой уж и ушлёпок, и кое-где Том тоже переборщил. 

Когда Хиддлстон выпрашивал номер и имя своего соседа у управдома, мистер Смит очень и очень недоверчиво делал ему выписку из домовой книги. Том уверял, что это только в благих целях, и никакой корысти в этом нет, но мистер Смит в своих убеждениях остался непреклонен, пусть новенькому соседу и помог. Томас, кажется, понял, откуда столько подозрения у управдома и его номер у Хемсворта. 

 

— Кристофер Томас Хемсворт? 

Крис не сразу понял, кто ему звонит. С одной стороны, номер и голос были вовсе незнакомы, с другой — так называла его только очень рассерженная мама. 

— Я. 

— Лондон Хонда вас беспокоит. Полировка капота от царапин. Вы записывались на воскресенье вечер, но есть местечко в субботу утром. Будете? 

«Вот это сервис!» — дивился про себя Крис. Он даже ещё и не думал ехать полироваться, сроднившись с таким оскорбительным вандализмом на собственном капоте. Коллеги поржали над ним, но тонко подметили, что ему следует извиниться перед цыпочкой, которую он так обидел. 

— Буду конечно, чего нет. А по деньгам — сколько? 

— Так оплачено же всё. Вчера был оформлен заказ… Вчера же и оплатили. По карте. Ага, всё верно, по карте. Тэ-у-ха инициалы, ага. Так вы будете? 

— Однозначно буду. Спасибо, что позвонили. 

Вот это новости! Он что, тоже извиняется перед ним? Видимо, кисти Хиддлстону всё-таки понравились. Крис в них разбирался плохо, но одно знал точно — чем дороже всякая художественная дрочь, тем больше она нравится художникам. 

В общем, Крис дураком не был, так что сообразил — ловить рыбку нужно пока клюёт. 

 

По пятницам у Томаса был законный выходной. Он мог валяться в постели сколько влезет, мог смотреть кино и заказать пиццу с безлактозным сыром и брокколи, мог с удовольствием наводить порядки или позвать друзей. Сегодня он решил сделать именно так — он очень давно не виделся с сёстрами, совсем замотавшись с этой дурацкой и бесполезной войной. 

Девочки приехали к позднему ужину, привезя весь ужин с собой — у Тома сложно было найти что-то более съестное, чем херес или, на крайний случай, тёмное пиво. 

— Тома, — на французский манер позвала его Сара. — Что случилось с вашими коридорами? 

— А что с ними? 

— Твоя дверь, стены… 

— Дверь — наше совместное с соседом творчество. 

— Ах, совместное… — съязвила Эмма. 

— А стены? — любопытствовала Сара, разливая вино по бокалам. 

— А что стены? 

Девочки переглянулись, засмеялись и всё поняли. Тома ещё ничего не видел. 

— Ну пойди, — Эмма подхватила его под локти. — Брось ты еду, гладный брат, иди взгляни. 

Томас распахнул дверь в ожидании и волнительном предвкушении — после подаренных и уже залюбленных за неделю кистей он не знал, чего ожидать от непредсказуемого соседа. Он замер босым на холодной каменной плитке, потрясённый, удивлённый, взволнованный и заведённый. 

На противоположной стене, намалёванная то ли засохшей гуашью, то ли гуталином, блестела в лампочках надпись, обведённая в приклеенные супер клеем потушенные бычки, выложенные сердечком. 

«Как насчёт свидания, Томас?»

Перед тем как в его светлую голову пришла мысль успеть до полировки нацарапать большое «ДА» поверх уже неактуального и надоевшего «хуйло», Хиддлстон ещё успел подумать:

«Господи, сколько же он выкурил, чтобы это сердечко выложить? Вот она — романтика».


End file.
